narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōha Uzumaki
Sōha Uzumaki (うずまき ・そうは, Uzumaki Sōha)'' is an oc created by dreamchaser21 from DeviantART. He is a chūnin-level shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a member of Team Hosaki and a member of the Uzumaki Clan. Background Story Sōha was born to his parents, Kanu and Izumi Uzumaki on the night of March 12th at a local hospital near the outer borders of an unnamed country. Kanu is a shinobi from the renowned Uzumaki clan and Izumi was a kunoichi who lived in Kusagakure and study botany for a side-occupation. During the Third Shinobi World War, Kanu had decided to have his wife take their newborn son and let them leave the country and take refuge in another village until the war was over. He had promised Izumi that he would find her and his son no matter how long it would take. Kanu and Izumi had parted with a tearful and passionate kiss and fled the country. Izumi and Sōha had traveled to different countries for a period of time and it wasn't until Izumi had decided that she wanted to have a stable home for her and her son so he could grow up and have a normal life. So, after remembering that her unknown country and the Land of Fire was allies with one another, Izumi figured that she would become a resident to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Around this time, Hiruzen Sarutobi was still the Third Hokage and Izumi had to go through the procedure of signing paperwork and other things in order for us to become citizens there. During that time, Izumi and Souha were heavily surveillance and it took nearly a week for the paperwork to processed, but everything had went through the system and two of them were now citizens. Growing up was rather difficult for Sōha, especially since he didn't have his Father around much. It also put a strain on Izumi and she had to work a part time-job and take simple missions in order for get herself and her son by everyday. Their financial situation wasn't horrible, but it wasn't wonderful, either. At the age of 5, Sōha had made friends with some kids that he met during his Academy days. They were Heizen Ikutama, Kyasha Sōbi, and Kiba Inuzuka. Sōha was grateful that he had made some friends to keep him company. Izumi was happy that her son was making friends and was starting to get accustomed to the village, but she would be hit with devastating news. They're had been rumors floating around that a wave of attacks from Kirigakure had wiped out the remaining fighters back in the borders of Kusagakure. She refused to believed in them and prayed for her husband to find her and returned to her. But after three years of not hearing anything more about it, Izumi was losing hope and it was breaking her heart that she had to lie to her son about his own father. It was one day that it became too much for her and Izumi broke down and cried in front of Sōha. At that point, Sōha didn't understand what caused his mother so much pain and he told her that his father would be coming home soon and until then, he would be the man of the house and protect his mother and her heart. Sōha had never gave up on believing that his father would come home, but it was becoming apparent that he was slowly starting to resent him for leaving him and having his mother deal with such an unbearable burden. After making that declaration, he decided that he would become a shinobi fitting for Konoha and would put his life on the line to protect his family and those closest to him. He had also promised to take good care of his mother and himself as well... Personality As a person who lives by his own quote, Sōha is an interesting individual who lives his life to the swaying of the ocean waves, which makes his personality really hard to pin down. He is mysterious and elusive and Sōha's personality is somewhat molded by different surroundings. Souha is willing to help another person and put their needs before his own in a heartbeat. He is very compassionate and sensitive and he feel the pain of others, especially if he could relate to them from personal experiences. He may be sensitive, but that doesn't mean that he is a pushover, either. Sōha also has a bad side and it's extremely hard to get off if you were to ever anger him in the slightest way. The only way that won't happen is if you known him long enough to understand his personality. He also has an intuitive feeling than most people give him credit for. His gut feeling about sensing certain people and corrupted people in general has never failed him because his instinct is usually accurate. In battle, Sōha believes in taking down an opponent quickly with or without a plan if they pose a threat. He can predict a person's thoughts and what their true intentions may lie after a simple bout with them. Deep inside, Sōha struggles with an inner conflict with himself: trying to bring his family back together and feeling as if his motives would ever come fruition. Because of this, sometimes he will seclude himself away from reality by indulging in a positive makeshift persona as a way to escape that negative feeling. Despite that, Sōha does have great strength and character and he will fight for what he believe in. Appearance Sōha Uzumaki has red hair – a common trait from the Uzumaki Clan, light blue eyes, and a fair skin complexion. As a genin, Sōha's hair was styled short with a large fringe covering his left eye and his forehead protector is worn in the tradition manner. He wore a cerulean, blue jacket with light orange hemlines, swirl designs on the short sleeves, and the hood of it being the same color. He also wore black trousers, black fingerless gloves, off gray shinobi sandals, and a kunai holster bandaged on his right leg. After the three year timeskip and becoming a chūnin, Sōha has grown into a handsome young man. His hairstyle has changed as it has grown slightly longer with a large fringe covering his right eye and he still wears his forehead protector in the traditional manner. Her new attire consisted of the same jacket that he wore when he was a genin, but with some small changes. His hood is now cerulean blue with a simple light orange hemline, he now sports a belt around his waist, and he wears a black shirt with a tiny red swirl underneath it. He also wears a pair of gray arm-length open hand gloves, black trousers, and gray shinobi sandals with silver shin guards and blue spiral designs worn over them. Abilities Sōha has been praised by his sensei, Hosaki Shikuma that he has a natural prowess for water ninjutsu. However, with his weakness in speed and seals, he falls short when it comes to executing his jutsus at a timely manner. Despite his lacking skills, his greater strength lies within his taijutsu and stamina. As one of the descendants of the Uzumaki Clan, Sōha has a powerful life force and immense longevity, giving him a edge in battle. Plus, he has proficient knowledge with Fūinjutsu. Sealing Techniques and Water Ninjutsu Sōha Uzumaki has a unique fighting style with sealing scrolls and water ninjutsu. He combines his sealing techniques with his water ninjutsu and fights with long range and concentrated attacks. Because of his mediocre skills in hand seals and speed, this tactic helps him a lot during a battle. Before going on a mission, he would check out and practice different water techniques and seal their abilities in scrolls so they can be ready for use on the battlefield. In Part 1, Sōha is only capable of using the portable water ninjutsu he sealed in scrolls which consumed a lot of his chakra from constant use. In Part 2 however, Sōha barely uses the water scrolls in combat and is capable using is able to use more water ninjutsu through normal techniques. His prowess has improved to the point where he sometimes doesn't have to weave a hand seal for most of his techniques. Stats Part I Adapting To Life in Konoha By the age of 13, Sōha had grown and matured into a responsible young teenager, but because of his late enrollment in the Academy, he had to stay an extra year to hone his skills for the next graduation class and it didn't help that he was a late bloomer when it came down to auditory learning and reading. Sōha is more of a visual / kinestetic learner if anything and could understand something better if it was shown to him rather than words. During the first year of training, Sōha had noticed that his mother was putting in more hours at the Botanical Gardens that she was working at. Not liking the idea of his mother working herself to the bone in order to support them, Sōha went hunting around for a job that he could work part-time in order to support himself and give his mother some days at home to relax. During the job hunt, Sōha was striking out with some of the local places, but he had his eyes set on working at the Yakiniku Q restaurant. When he was younger, Sōha and his mother were regular customers during the bustling Friday evening crowds and he got to know the owner well after being serviced from him almost every week. After thinking it over, he went to the restaurant to talk to him about a job. Fortunately, the owner was looking for part-time, but was afraid that the workload would be too much for such a young man to handle. Of course, this didn't discourage Sōha to give up on wanting the job and he wanted to prove to the owner that he can indeed carry out the heavy workload. Moved by the boy's enthusiasm, he gave Sōha the job of being the new waiter at the Yakiniku Q restaurant. That following afternoon, Sōha had came in for work on his first night and he was nervous about the whole ordeal. When he went to serve his very first table, he had no idea that he would serve his childhood friend, Kiba along with his teammate Hinata Hyuga. Sōha thought that Hinata was a very pretty girl, but she was too shy for him. Despite that, he considered her to be nice and kind-hearted. He had also brought his classmates, Sakura Haruno and the hyper knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Sōha found it weird for Naruto to have the same last name as his, but he had introduced himself by only his first name to take their order and to avoid an awkward situation that could lead to some uncomfortable questions. After a few moments of Kiba and Sōha catching up and updating each other with what's being going on in their lives, Sakura had cut in rudely ask for Sōha to take their order, which was something that Souha didn't appreciate and he let it be known to her by retorting back in a equally rude manner. Naruto easily got upset at Souha and demanded that he apologize to her. Sadly, Sōha didn't apologize to her and called him an idiot for defending someone who didn't know how to be respectful. This made Naruto even more upset and because he was causing a scene, he had to leave the place. Sakura on the other hand had told Sōha that he you should be more respectful to his customers. But Sōha told her that in order to earn respect, you have to give respect. Kiba didn't say anything, because he had agreed with him and shared the same values as well. After that little verbal scuffle, it was made clear that Souha was not taken with Sakura Haruno and her attitude. Genin Training Years In the early summer when Sōha had graduated from the Academy, he was assigned on Team 2 with his childhood friends, Heizen Ikutama and Kyasha Sōbi. Heizen is a shinobi from the Ikutama Clan and his strength lied within taijutsu. Kyasha comes from the Sōbi Clan and her skills in genjutsu would become a deadly combination with her flower and poison techniques. Their jonin sensei would be Hosaki Shikuma, an above average shinobi with prowess with Fire Ninjutsu. The new formed team would have to go through a series of tests before actually becoming genin and their friendship played a huge part in helping them complete all the requirements they needed to get through. Since Sōha's team got a late start in the Academy, they were left with doing various D and C-Rank missions in order to gain training and experience. Normally, genin in training would try to rest during the hottest months in Konohagakure, but Hosaki only had three short months to mold them into shinobi and find out what element that his students had an affinity with. Over the course of training, Hosaki was seeing progress but it was mostly between Heizen and Kyasha. Sōha was still struggling with some of the basics, which made him get frustrated easily. Hosaki saw this and decided to help him out by visually explaining to him and his teammates how the basics work. At the last month of summer, Hosaki decided to see what affinity that each of them had. Sōha had discovered that he had an affinity for Water, which he didn't like at first and called it a lame element. But after seeing how powerful water can be and how it can act as both an offensive and defensive weapon, Sōha had accepted his new affinity with appreciation and gratitude. Together, the four of them would be a team that specializes in chakra element attacks. After the chakra affinity training, Team 2 then continued to go on more missions and come up with their own jutsu to build up their arsenal for the next three years. It was a tough run for them, but Hosaki couldn't be happier for the team that he had assigned with... Part II ''Coming Soon... (Under construction and still being finalized...) Trivia * Sōha (蒼波) means "Blue Waves" and Uzumaki (渦巻) means "Swirl or Spiral". * During his genin years, Sōha had a crush on Hinata Hyūga, but as he becomes older, he grows out of his crush for her and becomes sincerely interested in Amaru, the apprentice doctor of the late Shinnō. * According to the databook(s): ** Sōha's hobbies are playing waboba and swimming. ** Sōha's wishes to fight the underdogs of Konoha: his close friend, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki. ** Sōha's favorite foods are Nikujaga, Korokke, and Tonjiru Soup while his least favorite food is Ikura. ** His favorite phrase is “Move through life like the swaying waves of the ocean” and his favorite word is “Respect.” ** He has completed 96 missions in total: 53 D-Rank, 31 C-Rank, 10 B-Rank, 2 A-Rank, and 0 S-Rank. * Sōha's wishes to be reunited with his Father, Kanu Uzumaki so his family can be whole once again. Quotes *(To his mother, Izumi) "Don't worry, Mom. I'll become a proud shinobi and bring Dad back for you. I promise that we'll be a family again..." *(To Heizen about his lifestyle)'' "How can you understand? How can the son of a wealthy family possibly understand the life that I lived?! Poverty isn't something glamorous, you know!"'' *(To Kiba)'' "You may be a wild, dog-loving shinobi, but I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you. Thanks for always being there for me..."'' *(To Naruto about respect) "I'm pretty sure that you know this already, but in order to get respect, you have to earn it. Plain and simple." *(To Sakura about hitting Naruto) "Sakura-san, there's no doubt in my mind that you mean well when it comes down to Naruto's well being, but is all that constant punching really necessary? We all know that he messes up from time to time, but you can show some kind of restraint..." *(To himself before the Chunin Exams) "Too bad Naruto-kun isn't here. I was looking forward to fighting him now that he has gotten stronger..." *(To Hinata about her feelings for Naruto) "Hinata-san, if you love Naruto-kun, then let him know. If I was in your shoes, I couldn't substain my feelings towards the person I cared about for so long. Your strength and confidence has improved dramatically. Don't you think it's time that he knows your feelings...?" *(To the Human Path during the Pain Invasion) "Naruto-san might be a person I can't tolerate too well, but...but I would never sell him out to the likes of you...evil abominations!!!" *(Last words to Heizen before his death during the Pain Invasion) "Heizen, stop that crying. You're not suppose to be doing that. But I suppose I'll let it go since I'm in this condition. my only regret...is not getting the chance to understand you more and I'm sorry about that. I only wished that things could have ended on a happier note for us, but...I'm happy to say that I am glad that I still got to know you... *(To Amaru while confessing his feelings to her)'' "Amaru-san, I might not be worthy of being your ideal man, but I'll be the best one that I can be as long as I'm with you..."'' *(To himself about finding his Father) "It's been 17 years...and there's been no sightings or word from you. Maybe...maybe I should just face reality and come to terms that you're...no longer with us..." *(To his Father during the Fourth Shinobi World War) "It can't be. There's no way that you are...! Why are you standing before us during this horrible war!? Why are you helping this man who wants to thrust the world into chaos!? Reference Narutopedia dreamchaser21@DeviantART http://dreamchaser21.deviantart.com/art/Naruto-Shinobi-Card-Souha-Uzumaki-Full-Bio-349897030 Sōha Uzumaki's Bio Card http://raitonfuuton.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Souha-Uzumaki-349768618Drawings of Sōha Uzumaki Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Uzumaki